Ninjago Texts
by AriaLord
Summary: Just as the tittle says its ninjago texts including Lloyds secret! Also if you dont know who my oc is read The Two Golden Ninjas, it explains who she is.
1. chapter 1

Kai: GUYS

Jay: what

Zane: what

Cole: what, is the cake missing

Kai: No!...and Cole why would that be an emergency

Cole: Cake.Is.Life

Kai: ok -_-'

Zane: Whats the emergency Kai

Kai: Lloyds missing

Jay, Cole, and Zane: WHAT

Lloyd joined the chat

Lloyd: Guys its fine

Jay: Lloyd where are you

Lloyd: somewhere...

Jay: Lloyd

Zane: we are just worried about you Lloyd

Lloyd: but im fine theres no need to worry...but seriously Cole cake

Cole: Cake.Is.Life

Jay: ummmmm

Cole: Jay where is my cake

Jay: what cake

Cole: my cake you idiot

Jay: You think i took it?? rude

Cole: BECAUSE YOU DID

Jay: hahahahaaaaaaaa

Cole: I WAS SAVING IT...Jay

Jay: yes

Cole left the chat

Lloyd: ummm

Jay: what where did he go

Kai: idk

Zane: my sensors tell me he is very mad

Jay: yeah-

Jay was disconnected

Zane: and now my sensors are telling me we need to go help him

Kai: yeah

Lloyd: have fun

they all log off

Jay comes back on

Jay: HELP!!!!!

Jay was disconnected


	2. Chapter 2

Private chat, Lloyd and Aria log on

Lloyd: hey Aria do you want to hang out today

Aria: sorry can't im grounded

Lloyd: whyyyy and how your dads in jail

Aria: he broke out

Lloyd: oh that explains the calls from the police

Aria: yeah

Lloyd: how wtf did you do to get grounded this time

Aria: My dad asked me to do the laundry and threw a sock at me...

Aria: I ran away screaming 'master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free!'

Lloyd: LOL i have tought you well

Aria: i know...Also on top of that I'm in detention right now

Lloyd: what did you do?

Aria: The teacher was going on about how my class is impossible to teach and said that one of us should try teaching the class for a day

Lloyd: And?

Aria: I stood up, walked to the front of the class and said 'class dismissed'

Lloyd: thats my girl

Aria: Ok i gtg teacher came back to detention

Lloyd: k btw so proud of you

Aria: thanks sweety love you bye

Lloyd: love you too bye

End of chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Just to let you know the guys don't know that Lloyd has a girlfriend)**

Kai: whats up

Zane: i thought the ceiling

Jay: -_-

Cole: not literal Zane

Zane: oh

Lloyd: Seriously -_-

Aria came on

Cole: whos Aria

Zane: don't know

Jay: ?

Kai: ok creepy

Lloyd: Aria why did you come on

Aria: Lloyd...WHERE THE FUCK IS NARNIA

Lloyd: umm Aria are you ok

Kai: shes looking for Narnia?

Aria: Narnias gone missing...i think it was the lion

Zane: ?

Cole: umm Lloyd do you know her

Lloyd: yeah i know her

Aria: LLOYD HELP ME FIND NARNIA

Lloyd: Aria are you drunk

Aria: im 15 what do you think

Lloyd: your drunk

Aria: i threw my cat in the closet and said go to Narnia

Lloyd: whyyyy

Aria: to find Narnia

Aria: omg

Jay: what

Lloyd: what

Aria: THE PASSAGE TO NARNIA HAS BEEN SEALED

Kai: -_-

Cole: are you sure you know her

Lloyd: yes 100% sure

Jay: you know some weird people

Lloyd: where are you

Aria: DRUNK, WHERE ARE YOU

Lloyd: how are you drunk

Aria: I DRANK THE GOOSE WATER, IT TASTED LIKE FIRE

Kai: omg that was vodka

Lloyd: did you throw up?

Aria: YEAH THAT TASTED LIKE FIRE TOO. AM I A DRAGON?

Lloyd: no, just stay put I'm comming

Aria: FEAR THE GREAT DRAGON, MORTAL

Kai: your not a dragon

Aria: BURNINATOR

Lloyd: STOP THROWING UP

Lloyd and Aria left the chat

Cole: well that was interesting

Jay: yeah, shes funny

Zane: yes she is but she was drunk too

Kai: wait...did she say she was 15

Zane: yes, yes she did

They all logged off

Aria came back on

Aria: BURNINATOR

Aria was logged off


	4. Chapter 4

Private chat Lloyd and Aria

Lloyd: Aria

Aria: whats wrong

Lloyd: you were drunk yesterday

Aria: i was?

Lloyd: yeah

Aria: i wasnt that drunk

Lloyd: when i got to your house you were cutting open all of your pinapples yelling 'SPONGEBOB! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!'

Aria:...ok so i wasn't that drunk

Lloyd: you stuffed your cat into a pillow case and ran around singing 'its a pillow! Its a pet! Its a pillow pet!'

Aria: oh...poor Oreo

Lloyd: acually Oreo looked really happy when you did that, then gave you an annoyed look when you put him down

Aria: lmao really

Lloyd: yeah

Lloyd: Btw thanks, i had to get a new phone

Aria: why

Lloyd: you threw my iPhone in the blender

Aria: really?

Lloyd: yeah and you said you were making apple juice

Aria: sorry

Lloyd: its ok i got a better phone now

Aria: next time I'll keep myself locked in my room

Lloyd: then you stood in the middle of your backyard with my sword having peoplw throw fruit at you yelling 'IM THE FRUIT NINJA'

Aria: oh. Was i any good

Lloyd: actually yeah you were

Aria: AWSOME!

End of chat.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai: hey guys

Lloyd: hey

Zane: hey

Jay: hey

Zane: hello

Kai: so Lloyd who was that girl...Aria i think it was

Jay: yeah Lloyd

Lloyd: she's one of my friends

Aria: yeah sure lets go with that

Lloyd: what Aria since when did you come on

Aria: I've been on

Jay: hahaha Lloyd

Lloyd: Jay shut up

Kai: so Aria, i hear you like bad boys

Lloyd: Kai what are you doing

Aria: yeah...

Kai: well, im not trying to impress you or anything but my bedtime is 7:00, but i go to bed at 7:02! WHAT NOW!

Lloyd: Seriously what are you trying to do

Aria: IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?

Kai: idk, i just like living dangerously

Aria: MARRY ME! XD

Lloyd: HEY ARIA!

Aria: relax I'm kidding

Lloyd: ...i knew that

Kai: sure

Jay: So are you from Tennessee?

Aria: No im a Nazi

Jay: Oh. Well did it hurt when you fell from heven?

Aria: i clawed my way up from hell

Jay: ...i got nothing

Cole: you look cold. Wanna use me as a blanket?

Lloyd: GUYS!

Aria: I'll burn you alive

Cole: O_O

Kai: How much do you love me?

Aria: well look at the stars and count them thats how much i love you

Kai: but its morning

Aria: exactly

Lloyd: ha

Lloyd: wanna know something Aria?

Aria: what?

Lloyd: Loving you was the second best thing i ever did

Aria: but what was the first?

Lloyd: Finding you

Aria: aww thanks Lloyd

Jay: what how, it works for him

Lloyd: ha

Zane: obviously Aria has a thing for Lloyd

Aria: umm well we are...

Lloyd: wait don't tell them

Aria: k

Cole: tell us what? :/

Lloyd: nothing

Aria: that were best friends

Lloyd: yeah

Jay: ok...

Cole: tell us what

Lloyd: nothing

Zane: tell us what

Lloyd: nothing

Kai: tell us what

Aria: UGH it's called FUCK OFF. And i believe that it's located over there

Aria and Lloyd logged off

Cole: well then...

Jay: i have a thing to do

Kai: yeah

Zane: yeah me too

they all log off

End.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="875e86e513e3c218f1142638531cfa2e"Lloyd: hey.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e93db3b999c1d9684786aa357fd70a5c"Aria: hey.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dd5a0d1976bca2ccccf5c46b7a46065"Lloyd: look i'm sorry about the fight/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="373c20187e2cd8c961a1d25b7dba0755"Aria: its ok/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f89306897323ebdab581707e4cbd454"Lloyd: but in my defense you were the one that started it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c8e937884e288b74406405ba49a707"Aria: i did not/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8291592a5e970373e8bf10a2c9ab5513"Lloyd: did too/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eeb889515f42c077cf16e4421777e34"Aria: did not/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a261135c303dbc10fc11d1e35d9dc29c"Lloyd: did not/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd7ee86ad644117b0f6982b024a10fea"Aria: did too/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6edf5c9aa71eaed679a8fc6e46eb6c4d"Lloyd: did not/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ef0fffa7810a256de7a91ad04e3f9f9"Aria: did too/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1720e94c2ed0f7696dc24f0530620ea"Lloyd: did not/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dda9dbe8bfadf37a8e250f8dee2a54ff"Aria: did too/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19af385ba42ffe07712a1d70f296599b"Lloyd: ok if you say you did then you did :P/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b28549e3c04e1a012dbc41d220ca165"Aria: Gosh donut, i meant duck/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e6c57c0b3084574577a0fed790b3907"Aria: my ducking phone won't let me ducking cuss!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5f919d22c7590107ee6f185a6561de"Lloyd: i know were supposed to be mad at each other and everything, but this is just too funny!XD/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="898b3ce471c8dfaf4441b347b5737ee4"Aria: XD yeah/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e356c866e700cf9f2a935007297347"Lloyd: ok it was both of our faults/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa5b3c518692c2470081f041184ab526"Aria: yeah/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f972e41e6b24b74bf0396a5cb2a11a"Lloyd: So what you doing/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95814ba50672620101143e9525d9698d"Aria: i'm watching a movie/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d91fb31dda99b2e7da72bf6b0875cace"Lloyd: really cool, what's it about/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f21a4870e16778244782c36bcc90638"Aria: It's about a man's wife that is brutally murdered by a serial killer and his son if left physically disabled. And in a twisted turn of events his son is kidnapped and he has to chase the kidnapper thousands of miles with the help of a mentally disabled woman/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a096a8a1ea2cef51f7b97516a5a860fa"Lloyd: sounds so cool :D what's it called i want to watch it/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fc0591f2a1a92597a1dd4865c29e7db"Aria: Finding Nemo. XD/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64bbff976fdfd050f338e117c99afe8a"Lloyd: Wow -_-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c992242dc38715ef29ce26fcb4f417e7"Lloyd: the truth of Nemo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a4d99db9538e0831c38bdaec3e318f"Aria: yep/p 


	7. Chapter 7

Jay: ok so whos on

Aria: just me

Jay: oh hey Aria what you doing

Aria: im in detention

Jay: whyyyy

Aria: well when the teacher was standing infront of the chalk board she asked all idiots to stand up

Jay: and?

Aria: i stood up and said to her "well I didn't want you to feel lonely"

Jay: amazing truely amazing

Aria: thank you

Jay: so wanna hear some jokes for a bit

Aria: sure go ahead and try

Jay: ok so what did the ocean say to the other ocean?

Aria: what

Jay: nothing they just waved

Aria: oh -_-

Jay: did you sea what i did there?

Aria: no -_-'

Jay: Im shore you did :)

.

.

.  
Aria: how do you have friends?

Jay: dont be such a beach

Aria: looser

Jay: am not

Aria: are too

Jay: am not

Aria: are not

Jay: are too

Aria: are not

Jay: are too

Aria: are not

Jay: are too and thats final

Aria: alright if you say you are looser

Jay: what no way!

Lloyd: I've taught you well

Aria: please I've been doing this longer then you

Lloyd: yeah i know

Jay: meanies

Aria: thanks

Lloyd: thats a complement to her

Jay: you guys suck

Aria: and you dont?

Jay: ugh

Jay loggs off

Lloyd: ha

Aria: he was easy


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd: hi

Aria: hi

Lloyd: so...

Aria: Jingle Bells

Lloyd: Twilight smells

Aria: Edward ran away

Lloyd: Bella died

Aria: Jacob cried...Harry Potter all the way!

Lloyd: yes

Aria: i love anime though

Lloyd: anime is life

Aria: yesss

Aria: ^-^

(_)~

Lloyd: cool

Aria: yeah


	9. Chapter 9

Lloyd: Young Master i'm sending you this text first thing in the morning not to say good morning but to make you smile the second you wake up. a morning text message doesn't just mean hello. It's a silent message of i'm thinking of you the moment i wake up. I hope your morning is as bright as your smile.

Aria: Sebastian...

Aria: ITS NOT EVEN 7 LET ME SLEEP DAMN IT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Aria: SEBASTIAN

Aria: SEBASTIAN

Aria: SEBASTIAN GET THE FUCK HERE THIS MINUTE BEFORE I ORDER YOU TO PROPOSE TO GRELL

Lloyd: What is it young master? XD

Aria: IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER WHAT IS IT FOR FUCKS SAKE I ORDER YOU TO GET HERE

Lloyd: i cant help you if you don't tell me the problem Young Master

Aria: NO

Aria: NO I REFUSE

Aria: OK OK IT'S A HUGE FUCKING SPIDER MY LIFE IS AT RISK

Lloyd: i'll be with you at once, young master

Aria: lol

Aria: but seriously theirs a huge fucking spider in my room, my dad's back in prison, i need help

Lloyd: ok love i'm on my way

They log off

Kai: 1. what just happened and 2. did Lloyd just call her love?

Jay and Zane:...wait so does that mean

Cole: LLOYD YOU BETTER RUN, IM GOING TO CRUSH YOU

Cole logs off

Jay: Yikes

Kai: ? but why does Cole care so much?


	10. Chapter 10

Aria: Cole don't kill him

Lloyd: yeah cant we just talk about this

Cole: ANSWER THE QUESTION ARE YOU TWO DATING

Kai: Lloyd just answer him

Jay: yeah you guys aren't dating so it wont be a big deal

Zane: at least you better not be dating -_-

Lloyd: Well um...

Kai: Omg

Jay: it's true you and Aria are dating

Zane amd Cole: IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Aria: Lloyd run

Lloyd: I'm too young to die, why cant i date Aria and why do you two even care

Aria: well you see Lloyd

Cole: im her cousin

Zane: im her brother by adoption

Kai: i did not see that coming

Jay: so Zane were you adopted by her parents or did your dad adopt her

Zane: my dad adopted her

Cole: that's not the point

Zane: don't date my Sister

Cole: dont date my cousin

Lloyd: don't be ninjas

Cole: ... .

Cole left

Lloyd: shit Aria help me Cole is in my room and he looks angry

Aria: your the green ninja just run away

Lloyd: ok i'll jump out the window

Aria: no don't be an idiot

Lloyd: i think i have glass stuck in me

Aria: ha


	11. Chapter 11

Cole: ok Lloyd if your going to date Aria know the 10 rules for dating my Cousin

Aria: here we go -.-

Lloyd: ok go ahead Cole

Cole: 1. Have a job  
2\. Be home 30 minutes early  
3\. I am everywhere  
4\. Shes my princess, not your score  
5\. Understand I don't like you  
6\. I do better research then the FBI  
7\. If you lie to me, i will find you  
8\. If you hurt her, i will hurt you  
9\. I don't mind going to jail  
10\. Know your abcs  
Abstinence-Boundaries-Curfews

Cole: got that

Lloy: yes sir

Cole: good

Aria: overprotective much -_-

Aria: and people stop calling me princess!


	12. Chapter 12

Cole:bboorreedd

Jay: be quiet

Cole: no

Jay: whyyy

Cole: cause im bboorreedd

Jay: Fight me on the PS4

Jay: oh

Jay: wait

Jay: you don't have a PS4

Cole: fight me in real life

Cole: oh

Cole: wait

Cole: you don't have a real life

Jay: I HATE YOU

Jay: sorry that was my cat

Cole: ok :)

Jay: wanna hear a secret?

Cole: sure

Jay: i don't have a cat

Cole:...i hate you too budy


	13. Chapter 13

Lloyd: guys it's happening again

Cole: what?

Zane: is something wrong?

Jay: is Nya missing?

Lloyd: no, and when was she ever missing?

Jay: ...true

Kai: wait i got it

Kai: does it have something to do with Aria?

Lloyd: yes -_-'

Kai: she's drunk isn't she -_-

Cole: theirs no way she's...nevermind she would

Lloyd: correction, she was drunk

Cole: oh let me hear this, what'd she do

Lloyd: you know that squirrel outside the monetary, the one that eats all the seeds from the bird feeder

Kai: yeah

Lloyd: she tried throwing it in the pool while screaming, 'SANDY CHEEKS, BIKINI BOTTOM NEEDS YOU'

Jay:...hahahaha

Kai: haha, anything else?

Lloyd: she put a cereal box on her head and started screaming 'IM SPONGEBOB' then she started crying because she couldn't find her pinapple home XD

Jay: hahahahha

Cole: hahahahah

Kai: hahahahah

Zane: i do not understand what is funny about it?

Lloyd: oh Zane


	14. Chapter 14

Aria: omg

Kai: what

Lloyd: what

Aria: it's so sad

Kai: what is

Aria: my fish is drowning

Lloyd: what nooo

Kai: NOOOO

Lloyd: wait

Kai: i hate you -_-


	15. Chapter 15

Lloyd: yeah see i knew what it was

Aria: -_-'

Kai: -_-'

Lloyd: what?

Kai: nothing Lloyd, it's nothing

Aria: how did I end up with him

Lloyd: aww, you know you love me

Aria: yeah, i love you too greenie

Lloyd: youve been using that save nickname for 3 years, call me something else

Aria: alright

Aria:...

Aria: Greenie

Lloyd: UGH

Kai: Hahahahahaha

Lloyd: Kai!

Kai: oh sorry...

Kai: greenie

Lloyd: i hate you two

Aria: aww come on greenie

Aria: you know you love me

Lloyd: yeah, i do love you Aria

Kai: yeah, you love me too

Lloyd: nice try hothead


End file.
